


Imagine: Eugene giving you a massage

by PsychedelicBoomerang



Category: ABC's The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Eugene Porter Smut, F/M, Fluff, Lemons, plot?, the walking dead smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicBoomerang/pseuds/PsychedelicBoomerang
Summary: You hurt your back while you're on a supply run and that night Eugene decides to help you relax and gives you a massage for your aching back. One thing leads to another...I just wanted to give our dork some loving.
Relationships: Eugene Porter x Reader, Eugene Porter x Reader Insert, Eugene Porter x You, Eugene Porter/Reader, Eugene Porter/Reader Insert, Eugene Porter/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Imagine: Eugene giving you a massage

“How is it feeling now?” Eugene hovered over you, sitting back slightly to admire the silkiness of the oil rubbed into the bare skin of your back. “Is it feeling any easier?”

“It is a little, the muscles still feel pretty tight around my hips.” You sighed heavily, letting out a somewhat disappointed grunt as you looked over your shoulder at him. “I think its just a lot of tension, we’ve been under a lot of stress lately for supplies.”

“Do you want me to continue?” He placed a gentle hand on your side, rubbing his thumb in a firm circular motion right where the knot was buried deep in your side. You hissed through gritted teeth, the pressure from his touch helping ease the pain.

“If you don’t mind, that would be amazing. I’m just sorry if you’re hands get tired.” You smiled sweetly at him, laying back down comfortably as he went back to rubbing the oil in your back, this time lower than before to spread the pressure around evenly.

“Don’t apologise, there are worse ways I can think of spending the night.” He smiled sweetly, sitting up over you to get a better position to massage you more firmly. “Just let me know when it starts to feel better, it means we’re making progress.”

“Thank you, Eugene.” You sighed happily, relaxing under his touch. It was then that you noticed his hands delving slightly lower than before, holding tightly to your hips before moving back up to where you’d said it was originally tender. You could feel the pain subsiding, the knots loosening as his knuckles dug in deep. But you wanted his hands on you still, it had been too long since he’d touched you like this. And the man gave amazing massages.

His hands went back to your hips once more, and this time a small whimper escaped you.

“Y/N? Did I hurt you?” He pulled away from you, concern filling his voice.

“No Eugene, it didn’t hurt. My sides do feel much better now, thank you.” You smiled contently, already missing the touch of his hands. Suddenly, an idea crossed your mind. “But I will admit, my legs are sore, too. Do you think you could rub some oil there as well?”

You noticed the way he gulped and how his eyes locked on your newly exposed skin as you rolled on to your back, careful to keep the grey towel over your body in place. Without a word, he applied some more of the oil to his hands before gently brushing his fingers up the outside of your thigh.

“Where does it hurt?” He asked, looking up at you sweetly, his hands beginning to work the oil in to your skin, smoothing it over your knees and thighs.

“Right there, and a little higher.” You stopped his wrist from moving below your knee, hoping to keep his focus solely on your thighs. “A little higher Eugene…”

Slowly, his hand crept further up your thigh, leaving a generous trail of the oil in his wake as his fingers moved closer to the hem of the towel that covered you. You rested back on the pillow beneath you, holding your breath when his hand trailed up slightly higher before slipping back down your thigh and down to your knee.

He continued this motion for what felt like forever, his fingers getting higher and higher every time, but not quite high enough. He turned the game you were playing on you, admiring your reaction every time he got closer and closer to where you wanted him most. As his hand slid up even further, you took a sharp intake of breath, waiting for the touch that never came.

“I think you may be enjoying this more than you usually would, Y/N.” You glanced down at him and you noted the smug grin across his face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you blushed brightly, heat pooling between your legs as he lifted the towel, resting it just below your hips so you were fully exposed to him from the waist down. Your head was thrown back in the pillow, excitement filling your senses when you realised just how vulnerable you were below him.

“I can see how wet you are. Have you been wet this whole time?” He asked bluntly, his fingers brushing up the inside of your thigh, nudging your legs apart slightly. “Y/N, is this what you wanted? Is this what you wanted me to see?”

Your cheeks were burning red, your body screaming for him when his hand suddenly brushed against where you wanted him most. You could only nod, biting back a small moan when he let his fingers finally slip between your lips, his touch gentle but deliberate. “Eugene, please…”

Slowly, he slipped his finger inside, watching you curiously as he pushed in another, loving the way you finally let go of the moan you were holding back. His name fell from your lips, his confidence growing as he began o finger fuck you, your hips lifting off the bed. You were already dripping and ready for him, you wanted him so badly. All night you wanted him to touch you like this, to feel his hands on you.

“Your clit is so swollen…” his voice was a whisper, his free hand slipping under your hips to hold you up slightly, supporting your weight as he suddenly buried his face between your thighs. Without warning, his tongue went to work, flicking against your bundle of nerves softly at first before getting rougher with you.

“Fuck, Eugene – please, keep going….” You bit down on your lip, your back arching as he held on to you tightly, his fingers finding that most delicious spot deep in your cunt. “Please, don’t stop!”

He wasn’t stopping any time soon. He lapped at your pussy, a growl rumbling in his chest when he felt your walls begin to tighten around his fingers. He could tell you were close. His cheeks were wet with a mixture of your juices and the oil he’d rubbed over your body, his cock straining against his shorts as he wrapped his lips around your clit.

That’s when it hit you, your orgasm finally washing over you. Every nerve in your body felt alive, your stomach tingling and toes curling as his fingers continued pumping in and out of you, cries of all sorts of obscenities coming from you as he forced another sudden climax out of you.

His fingers began to slow down before slipping out of you completely, taking a moment to admire your dripping pussy before drinking greedily at the juices pooling between your legs. He groaned crudely, slowly kissing his way up your body, discarding the towel along the way as his hands grabbed at your breasts, kissing his way up your collar bone and throat before kissing you hungrily.

“You taste amazing…” he whispered against your jaw, one of his hands slipping down between your bodies to unzip and kick off his shorts. You gasped loudly when you felt his rock-hard cock slap against your stomach as he continued to kiss you, biting playfully hard below your ear. “Can I fuck you? Please, let me fuck you. You feel so good, Y/N.”

You were still coming down from your high, your head spinning as you nodded, a sudden tired moan escaping you when his cock finally slipped inside you in one swift motion. He groaned deeply with you, moving his hips slowly when he was sure you’d adjusted to his size.

He always surprised you with just how large his cock was – he wasn’t the longest, but he was definitely thick, and it always took a few moments for him to stretch you comfortably.

“Y/N, I’m not going to last too long… you feel incredible.” You panted in your ear, beads of sweat collecting on his brow as he steadied himself above you, his movements already erratic.

His hips suddenly slammed against yours, deeper than before and you could feel that familiar burning in the pit of your stomach. Your eyes snapped open, your hands reaching up to brush his hair away from his face and to hold his cheek, your legs wrapping around his waist to pull him closer.

With one final thrust of his hips, the fire spread through you and you were cumming again, panting and crying his name; he quickly followed with his own climax, pulling out quickly to spill himself over your stomach and breasts, his breathing heavy as he rode out his release.

His breathing was deep, his eyes tightly closed as he bought himself down from his high; his eyes slowly opened to focus on you, the sight of you below him covered in his cum filling him with all sorts of dirty thoughts. Seeing you so exposed and covered in _him_ always released something wicked in him. It reminded him that you were really his and that he was yours.

“You know what?” You spoke suddenly, your finger tracing patterns in the cum over your stomach as he looked down at you inquisitively. “My back doesn’t hurt any more.”


End file.
